Moments
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Sweet and cuddly Draco and Scorpius one shots. Also written for ErynPotter's "100 stories under 100 words" challenge. There will be a sequel which will be longer then 100 words per chapter called Them Moments
1. Nightmare

**Prompt: Nightmare**

**Word Count: 100**

Draco sat straight up in his bed at the shadow of a figure, a small figure. Draco looked down to where his three year old son stood; whimpering, tears dripping down his eyes and he's face utterly white.

"Daddy I had a nightmare" Scorpius mouth trembles.

Draco sat up, holding out his arms with which Scorpius jumped into them. Scorpius nestled in his father's comfort. "Sssh its okay, it's not real, none of it. And daddy's got you"

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Draco asked. Scorpius nodded.

Scorpius soon went to sleep wrapped up in his father's arms.


	2. Sickness

**Prompt: Sickness**

**Word count: 100**

Scorpius had a fever yet he kept it to himself, he was six years old, he was a big boy now: he could look after himself.

He knew sick boys had medicine, but the cupboard was too high up for him to reach yet he tried anyway, falling over in the process.

His father heard the commotion and came in to see his son shivering and sweating lying on the floor of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick Scorp?" Draco asked as he tended to his son.

"Daddy, I big boy now, I look after myself"


	3. Chocolate

**Prompt: Chocolate**

**Word Count: 98**

Scorpius hated baths, trying to get Scorpius to have a bath was hard work, especially after a bad day at work.

"No baths, daddy, no baths" Scorpius stood his ground.

Draco sighed. He couldn't let Scorpius put it off; the boy needed a bath today.

"If you don't get in the bath you're never having chocolate ever again" Draco threatened.

Scorpius was soon in the bath, he wasn't giving chocolate up for anything, it was his favourite food!

Not that Draco would do that but Scorpius didn't have to know that. It worked; that was the main thing.


	4. Whore

**Prompt: Whore**

**Word Count: 87**

"Daddy, what's a whore?"

Draco turned around to his eight year old son in shock. Just where did he learn to pick up a word like that?

"Scorpius don't you ever say that again, do you hear me?"

"Why daddy?"

"It's a bad word"

"What does it mean daddy?"

"When your older I'll tell you"

"Why daddy?"

"Because you're too young to know. Now where did you hear it?"

"On the TV"

"Just don't say it again okay?"

"Okay daddy I won't. But daddy what's a cunt?"


	5. Mother

**Prompt: Mother**

**Word Count: 97**

"Daddy, where's my mother?"

Draco knew this question was going to come up eventually, knew it was going to hurt but it had to happen.

Scorpius was only seven, how was he going to tell him?

"Scorp"

"Doesn't she want me daddy? It's that why she's never here?"

"Oh Scorp. She's always wanted you. She loved you"

"She did. Then where is she?"

"She's gone to heaven Scorp."

"Can I join her?" Scorpius was only interested in.

"Not now, when your older Scorp"

"Okay daddy"

_When your older I'll tell you the truth _Draco thought to himself.


	6. Hope

**Prompt: Hope**

**Word Count: 99**

Scorpius was in the park near home, he was ten and he's father said he couldn't go far which he didn't think as fair but at least he could go by himself, when he was walking home he saw the girl on the floor.

He rushed over as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She shyly smiled as Scorpius held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you, I fell over"

"It's okay, what's your name?"

"I'm Hope"

"I'm Scorpius; will you allow me to walk you home?"

"I'd love that" She smiled at him.


	7. Fancy

**Prompt: Fancy **

**Word Count: 91  
**

"So do you fancy her?" Draco teased his son as he told him about Hope.

"Shut up dad"

"Watch your language"

"It's not a swearword"

"No but it's rude"

Scorpius shrugged. "I like her"

"My boy likes someone" Draco smiled at Scorpius. "It's cute"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I probably won't see her again, I leave for Hogwarts soon"

"Would you like to see her again?"

Scorpius shrugged. Truth; he would but he wasn't going to admit that to his dad. No need for his dad to go on even more.


	8. Hufflepuff

**Prompt: Hufflepuff**

**Word Count: 97**

"Dad what would happen if I was put into Hufflepuff?"

"What do you mean Scorpius?"

Scorpius chewed his bottom lip. "Would you disown me dad?"

"What NO! Scorpius, why do you think that?" Draco stared at his son, completty shocked.

Scorpius shrugged.

"Scorp. I would never disown you, no matter what house you're in, okay?"

"Oh okay"

"I'd rather you end up in Slytherin…"

"Dad!" Scorpius objected.

"I'm joking son" Draco made Scorpius look at him. "I'll be happy whatever house you're in. Now why did you think that?"

"Justin said-"

"Stay away from Justin"

"Yes dad"


	9. Snow

**Prompt: Snow **

**Word Count: 100 **

Scorpius woke up and saw whiteness outside. Frowning he went over to the window, the ground was covered in a white blanket, it flowed over the treetops and houses.

What was it?

Scorpius ran to his father. "Daddy, daddy, what's wrong outside?"

Draco smiled. "It's snow Scorpius" He dressed his son in warm clothes and took him outside.

"It's not a bad thing daddy?"

"No it's a good thing Scorp"

Scorpius nodded, if his dad said it was then it was.

His father showed him exactly what you could do in the snow and Scorpius loved it from then on.


	10. Photograph

**Prompt: Photograph **

**Word Count: 98**

Scorpius picked up the photograph. He had never seen this one before; it was shoved towards the back of the cabinet.

He wandered at first of why his father had hidden it and then he properly looked at it.

It was his grandfather standing tall and proud.

There was no pictures of him anywhere.

Scorpius knew why, knew his father didn't want any memories of his grandfather. And he knew what his grandfather had done.

He thought that was sad, sad that a son was going to have to want no memories of his own father.

So sad.


	11. Web

**Prompt: Web**

**Word Count: 100**

Scorpius screamed.

He was entering his room when he was stopped as in the middle of his room was a spider, a big one, well it was to him.

Scorpius couldn't move, just scream.

His dad soon came rushing in. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius pointed and his dad laughed, laughed.

"Don't laugh at me" Scorpius frowned at his dad.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but a spider" His dad started laughing again.

"It's not funny" Scorpius exclaimed.

His dad carried on laughing as he went to kill the spider. Scorpius turned to leave as he did he saw the spiders web.

He fainted.


	12. Pudding

**Prompt: Pudding**

**Word Count: 52**

"Eat your dinner Scorpius" Draco told his son.

"No I want pudding"

"Dinner first then pudding"

"No, pudding"

"Scorpius I said no. Now eat your dinner"

"I won't" Scorpius threw his fork and knife down. "I want Pudding"

Draco sighed, it was times like this he wished Scorpius's mom was still around.


	13. Lip Gloss

**Prompt: Lip Gloss**

**Word Count: 40**

Draco walked into Scorpius's room to see Scorpius coating his lips with lip gloss.

He literally stopped right where he was.

He's son, SON was putting on makeup!

He walked out and tried to erase the image from his mind.


	14. Fork

**Prompt: Fork**

**Word Count: 100**

"Turn left at the fork" Scorpius told his father looking at the map.

"I said turn left" Scorpius said as his father turned right.

"Uh never mind" Scorpius mentally rolled his eyes. "Just double back"

"What?" His father looked at him confused.

Scorpius groaned. "Turn around" He said through closed eyes until he heard a screech. His father had turned around into direct traffic, luckily by about an inch they didn't crash.

When they got back to the fork, his father carried straight on instead.

"I hate driving" Draco announced.

"I'm eleven and could drive the car better then you!"


	15. Train

**Prompt: Train**

**Word Count: 99**

Scorpius looked at the train and back to his father. He didn't want to go; he wanted to stay with his dad, he's dad would be all left alone.

"I'll miss you daddy" Scorpius threw his arms around his father forcing back the words _"Do I have to go?" _Swallowing back his tears.

"I'll miss you so much Scorp"

"Will you be okay?" He asked his father.

"I'll be fine" Draco lied although Scorpius couldn't tell that. "Write to me every week, promise?"

"I will"

Scorpius threw one last glance at his dad and then ran for the train.


End file.
